I love you
by Mini-Yaoi-Tenshi
Summary: Watch as the bladebreakers relationships unfold. But who loves who in this game of dangerous love? If one bladebreaker makes the wrong choice, it could cost the one who loves him, his life. Yaoi.
1. Why must this be so hard?

Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
My love for you can never be reveals, because . . . . it's forbidden. For me to love you, is a sinful thing. How I wish to hold you in my arms, to feel you whisper words of love into my ear, but being what I am, it is impossible. Even more then most. I love you, but I can never tell you.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson smiled, balancing on one foot, he evaded Kenny's reaching hands by dancing on the ledge of the pool.  
  
"Tyson! Give it back!" Kenny yelled.  
  
"You're going to fall." Kai remarked from his sitting position in the tree. Ray shook his head, while Max simply shrugged. Hillary had no clue as what to do. Tyson laughed, dancing out of his friend's reach, he made a quick dodge, when his foot slipped and he plunged into the pool, Kenny managed to rescue his laptop before Tyson hit the water. Laughter ran out through the courtyard as Ray and Max tried to help their friend out of the pool. But they weren't laughing. Kai was. His good humored laugh filled the courtyard, it seemed perfect.  
  
~~~  
  
You're laugh, your smile, they are like ivory pieces, so rare, that even in ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh possessed very few of it. I want you always see you like that, happy, not brooding, but for what I am, you can never love me, and I, can never reveal my love to you.  
  
~~~  
  
Kai bent his head over the paper thinking, his brow slightly furrowed. Max tried persuading him to bed, but Kai waved him off impatiently. The blonde sighed and walked off.  
  
~~~  
  
You're so beautiful when you think, so perfect, like the flawless ice angel that you are. As I play with my long strands of colored hair, I watch you silently.  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you want something Ray?" Kai snapped irritably, Ray had been dazedly staring at him for the past few moments while idly twirling a lock of his long dark hair. The Chinese stood and walked off while replying in a semi-dead voice;  
  
"No. Sorry."  
  
~~~  
  
I'm scared, do you truly love me? Or do the looks to often give me when you think I'm not looking deceive my eyes? I love you Kai, I want to scream it out, but I can't, because if you don't love me back, my world will shatter. I love you, those three words have brought such joy, and such misery to my life.  
  
~~~  
  
I walk into the room, no more fooling around. Kai is there, alone. Sitting on the ledge and looking out into space. He turns to me and raises an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want?" He asks me in a cold voice. I walk forward, my lips slightly parted, pure adoration in my eyes. Before Kai can move, I grab his shoulders and place a chaste kiss on his mouth. Letting go with a guilty face, I step back. I look down, unable to bear the anger that is sure to show in his deep icy blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry." I whisper to him. "But I can't hold it in any longer. I love you Kai, I don't care if you hate me, but I love you. I've loved you from the day you let me become a part of the team." Kai looks at me, face unreadable. I start to turn around, ready to flee the room, when he grabs my wrists and pulls me into another kiss. When we let go, I flush and stare into his eyes, they're no longer icy, but beautifully deep and bright. Then, he whispers the words I so long to hear.  
  
"I love you too Zeo."  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the rest is owned by whoever makes Beyblade things.  
  
MY: Did the ending shock you? HEE! I'm the bomb!! [starts prancing around and throwing pink confetti through the air]  
  
Kai: v_v* Child, you need a life.  
  
Zeo: Hear, hear!  
  
MY: Oh lay off. Go into a corner and start making out or something.  
  
[Kai grins, grabs Zeo and runs off.]  
  
MY: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LITERALLY!! 


	2. The pain and joy of love

Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Zeo loves Kai, Kai loves Zeo, but what about you? Do you love me? Do even notice me?  
  
~~~  
  
Hey, Ray? You okay, no offense dude, but you like kind of dead." Tyson remarked. Ray laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah, sure . . ." His tone was distant, as if he was thinking of something else.  
  
"Ray?" Max voices, his worry for his friend obvious.  
  
"Ray!" Kenny shouts.  
  
~~~  
  
You're concern for me, is truly touching, as the others fade into the background, you, the sole reason for my joy and despair, brighten in your radiance of purity. You see, I love you, but you don't love me.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sorry, just thinking." Ray replied easily with a grin. He sighed in relief, the others nodded and grinned.  
  
"Boy, you had me scared there for a second buddy." Tyson remarks with a cheerful pat on the back. Ray chuckled in reply.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
~~~  
  
As I walk off, you stare at me, forlorn. Then, later that night, you're in Max's room, you're talking to my blonde friend, when I hear three words that shatter my heart.  
  
"I love you."  
  
But they're not addressed to me, they are sent with emotion to Max. My world rips apart, all the blood in my face is drained and I'm left standing there, feeling empty and full of pain, my chest tightens, as if an invisible hand was crushing my chest. Falling to my knees, my eyes brim with tears.  
  
How COULD you?  
  
I wonder. Getting to my feet, I take off running. The minute I reach my room, my mind spins. What do I do now? Run away? To where! Kill myself? Very tempting. Then, my mind, which was once a buzzing fog, is now clear and perfectly logical. Every human was placed on Earth for a purpose, but my purpose was destroyed, so, now that I have no reason to live, I have nothing left. I smile grimly, taking a note off my desk, I scribble something on the white sheet before grabbing my jacket and walking out the door, slamming the room in my wake.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Kai." Ray said dully as he entered the kitchen. Kai looked up, startled at the tone of his voice, it was dead, almost like the wail of a soul that knew it was doomed, and accepted it's fate. Without waiting for a reply, Ray open the drawer and pull out a knife. The edge shimmered at him, Kai stared.  
  
"Ray?" Then he recognized the look in Ray's eyes, his eyes widened.  
  
"Ray! NO!" He lunged for the knife, but somehow, unknown strength filled Ray's body, giving him the power to punch Kai in the gut, stopping his attack and flinging his team captain against the wall, his head hits the wall, and he's dazed, he looked at Ray confused.  
  
"No . . ." He managed to hiss. Ray ignored him. Someone had heard the noise, and was coming to investigate. Ray scowled and flung the door open, then dashed out into the rain.  
  
~~~  
  
"KAI!" Tyson yelled as Max helped him up.  
  
"Ray . ." The teen groans. Max stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ray, he's trying to kill himself!" Kai managed to gasp out.  
  
"WHAT??" Tyson screamed, without wasting time, he dashed up the stairs and into Ray's room, a quick search proved very unsettling as Tyson found the note.  
  
*Tyson.  
  
I love you, but you love Max. Sorry to be in the way. I'll end my meaningless existence now, goodbye Tyson. For good.  
  
Ray.*  
  
~~~  
  
Goodbye Tyson. I think softly as I raise the blade. Holding it to my wrist, I couldn't tell whether the water on my face was tears or rain. Lightening flashes, and suddenly, my blood is mixing with the rain. I smile softly.  
  
"Now for the other wrist." I whisper to myself, and I move the silver blade to my other arm. The blade presses down, but it doesn't break the skin yet.  
  
'Bye Tyson.'  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson ran along the road which bordered the river. Reaching the bridge, his skin paled. There he was, the blade pressed to his second wrist as Ray stood on the river's edge. Tyson dashed down the slope and grabbed Ray's arms, forcing the blade away from his wrist and forcing Ray to drop the weapon.  
  
"Tyson!" Ray cried out, he was too shocked to do anything as he stared at his friend. Tyson sat up panting, and before Ray could utter a single sound, he was found in t a tight embrace.  
  
"God! Don't EVER do that again!" The teen screamed, Ray felt a tiny warm drop, and knew it was a tear instead of the rain that continued to soak them. "I was so scared."  
  
~~~  
  
I felt so safe, in Tyson's warm arms. So protected, and so secure, that I simple rested my head on his chest.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson wrapped Ray's wrist with a small handkerchief.  
  
"We'll have someone else look at that soon." Tyson said gently as he finished tying the knot. Then he helped his friend to stand.  
  
"Ray. . ."  
  
"I know. You love Max." Ray interrupted. Tyson shook his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Huh?" Ray was dumbfound.  
  
"I was just practicing for the real thing."  
  
~~~  
  
What? I didn't get it. Practicing?! Suddenly, he kisses me softly, then, when he pulls back and gives me a warm smile, it clicks. Now I get it.  
  
"I love YOU . . . . . . . . Ray."  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's it, Kai forever!  
  
Kai: Oh boy . . 


End file.
